


The Road

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Worry filled Hotaru's eyes as she wandered down a dark road.





	The Road

I never owned Sailor Moon characters.

 

Worry filled Hotaru's eyes as she wandered down a dark road. How could she lose track of time while walking? She remembered Michiru getting sick. Telling her not to worry. Hotaru smiled after Michiru appeared. She ran into her arms and walked home with her. She gasped when Michiru vanished. 

 

THE END


End file.
